Kama
Kamas was an accessory used by clone troopers during the Clone Wars. Usage Clone trooper commanders and other higher clone troopers wore this accessory to show rank and as protection. The kama is a flexible anti-blast armor worn around the waist attached to the armor. The kama was also called a "skirt" by commandos and troopers, but the ARC troopers didn't like the nickname because it worked so well. Armor *327 Star Corps armor *ARC trooper armor *Clone cold assault armor *Clone flame trooper armor *Galactic Marines armor *Clone trooper commanders that recieved it Appearances *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars -- "Chapter 2"'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars -- "Chapter 3"'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars -- "Chapter 8"'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars -- "Chapter 9"'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars -- "Chapter 20"'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars -- "Chapter 21"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "The Hidden Enemy"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars film '' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars novel'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 3: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Supply Lines"'' *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' *''The Clone Wars: Agenda'' *''The Clone Wars: Mouse Hunt'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Rookies"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Downfall of a Droid"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Duel of the Droids"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Dooku Captured"'' *''The Clone Wars: Headgames'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' – "Jedi Crash" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' – "Defenders of Peace" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' – "Trespass" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' – "Sphere of Influence" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' – "Blue Shadow Virus" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' – "Mystery of a Thousand Moons" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' – "Storm Over Ryloth" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' – "Liberty on Ryloth" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' – "The Zillo Beast" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' – "The Zillo Beast Strikes Back" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' – "Holocron Heist" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' – "Cargo of Doom" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' – "Children of the Force" *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' – "Death Trap" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' – "R2 Come Home" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' – "Lethal Trackdown" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' – "Assassin" *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' – "Hunt for Ziro" *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' – "Landing at Point Rain" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' – "Weapons Factory" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' – "Legacy of Terror" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' – "Brain Invaders" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' – "Grievous Intrigue" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' – "The Deserter" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' – "The Mandalore Plot" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' – "Voyage of Temptation" *''The Droid Deception'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' – "The Academy" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' – "Heroes on Both Sides" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' – "Overlords" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' – "The Citadel" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' – "Counterattack" *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''Odds'' *''Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 10'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 9'' Sources *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Kama Kama] on Wookieepedia'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Insider 84'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: New Battlefronts: The Visual Guide''